


The Pet Receives Her Reward on VHS

by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)



Category: Csűrcsavarosdi (Animated Series), Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Kerwhizz (Cartoon)
Genre: Amazon, CRISPY, F/F, Gaming, Girl Penis, How Do I Tag, Loud Sex, Master/Pet, Online Shopping, Pants, Sex Tapes, This Is STUPID, VHS Tapes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack
Summary: So we know that there were Ninki VHS tapes for sale, but what do they contain? We'll take a look at one tape.
Relationships: Ninki/Kit
Kudos: 1





	The Pet Receives Her Reward on VHS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curious Dane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752745) by TheBeerGhost. 



> STOP FORGETTING TO READ THE PREQUEL "VHS Vows" FIRST! THIS FIC WILL MAKE MORE SENSE!

It was time that our curious Hungarian, Pörge, started watching one of the VHS tapes he bought. He sat on his living room chair, popped the tape in the VCR, and turned his TV on.

_The screen had text on it, saying "Prepare yourself, as this will be extra CRISPY." The text faded away, showing Ninki playing Friday Night Funkin' on her laptop at a desk. She also vibes with the music, only for Kit to walk in the room. Ninki asked Kit, "Why did you come in?" Kit answered, "You've been an amazing pet, Ninki. For a reward, you will receive something to suck on." Ninki slowly crawled to Kit's legs, stripping her part by part. She started getting Kit's hardness into her mouth, slowing moving her head back and forward. "Was that what you wanted, you young kurva?" Kit said. Ninki mumbled something, but it wasn't intelligible as her mouth was full. "That's it. Keep all of that in your mouth." Kit told Ninki. Ninki gagged, quickly emptying her jaw._

Pörge had a big urge to stroke the rock tower he ended up getting from watching the action on TV. He enjoyed seeing the two engage in such sexual behaviours. He got a phone call from Delej, saying that he must go to horny jail for buying Ninki and Kit's sex tapes.

_A bit of the video progressed as the phone call happened. When the call ended, the screen showed Ninki getting titfucked like crazy. She was so loud that Kaboodle started yelling at them from the first floor. Kit yelled, "Say it, kurva! Say that you love this! All this pearliness on your face deserves respect!" Ninki muttered "I love getting titfucked, Kit! Spray on my face as much as you can!" Ninki ended up with a white face from all the fluid. Kit reached down from Ninki's tits to her glory hole. Kit rubbed her fingers against Ninki's clit, making her say, "KIT! THIS IS A LOT! YOU'RE USING A LOT OF YOUR POWER!". Kit then switched from using her fingers to her lengthiness and went inside Ninki. It kept going quickly for minutes. Kit released it all inside, causing Ninki to screech like a pterodactyl._

Pörge got dissatisfied with Ninki's reaction. He turned off the TV and took out the tape. He resold it online on Amazon due to his dissatisfaction. He got another phone call from Delej, saying that he shouldn't have bought them in the first place, due to its awfulness. THE END


End file.
